Des choix et des conséquences
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Adrien a désormais 23 ans, il a essayé de tourner la page sur sa vie d'adolescent, a d'autres responsabilités que celles de super héros mais quelque fois il y a des choses qui vous reviennent en pleine figure et être adulte n'est pas si évident qu'on l'imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 _Sixième texte mis en ligne pour fêter mes dix ans sur FFnet_

* * *

 **Des choix et des conséquences**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il était à peu près midi et demi ce jeudi là lorsque la voix de la jeune femme qu'il avait embauché quelques jours plus tôt parvint aux oreilles d'Adrien. Une voix qui exprimait une certaine contrariété.

\- Monsieur, disait elle, vous auriez pu me prévenir, que je prenne mes dispositions.

Il leva les yeux du document qu'il était en train de lire et découvrit la jeune femme en question sur le seuil de son bureau. Elle avait les bras croisés et son regard marron exprimait ses sentiments clairement.

\- Vous prévenir de quoi Lucie ? Questionna Adrien surpris.

\- Que Chris avait invité un autre enfant. Répondit Lucie en secouant sa tête aux boucles châtaines.

Adrien se leva vivement de son siège, visiblement sa fille Chris, en vérité Christaline comme l'avait nommée Chloé, avait encore fait des siennes.

\- Chris n'a invité aucun autre enfant. Affirma Adrien préoccupé.

Il entrevoyait déjà des problèmes et il n'aimait pas cela.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être le père divorcé d'une petite fille de quatre ans, pas alors que l'on était débordé de travail et que l'on avait tout juste 23 ans, mais c'était sa réalité.

C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il n'avait la garde de Chris que depuis quelques semaines, il préférait ne pas trop penser aux circonstances presque sordides qui l'avait conduit à revoir sa fille.

Chloé et lui s'étaient mariés après que son amie d'enfance lui ait annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant et ne savait que faire, ils avaient vécus comme mari et femme jusqu'aux six mois de Chris puis Chloé s'était tout simplement sauvée avec un musicien dont elle était amoureuse, en emmenant le bébé.

Adrien avait très mal vécu cet abandon, pas parce que Chloé lui manquait, mais parce que Chris si, terriblement. Il avait porté plainte mais cela n'avait servi à rien, Chloé et le groupe du musicien n'étaient plus à Paris, ni en France, ni même en Europe, ils étaient partis pour les USA.

Les efforts du détective qu'il avait envoyé sur la trace de son épouse et de sa fille lui avaient permis de se tranquilliser, l'inévitable Sabrina avait suivi Chloé et prenait bien soin de la petite. Ils ne lui avaient par contre pas permis de faire valoir ses droits. Pour des raisons qui lui faisaient encore très mal.

La mort dans l'âme il s'était résigné à ne jamais revoir Chris et pourtant, un beau jour le détective qui continuait à garder un œil sur l'enfant, lui avait annoncé une nouvelle incroyable.

Sabrina étant malade, Chloé et le musicien on ne savait où ce jour là, le groupe avait quitté le dernier motel occupé en oubliant la petite dans une chambre. Chris s'était débrouillée comme elle avait pu jusqu'à ce que le gérant ne finisse par s'alarmer de sa présence solitaire et ne prévienne les autorités compétentes.

Sitôt informé de cela Adrien avait foncé, fermement décidé à reprendre sa fille avec lui, terrifié à l'idée des dangers qu'elle avait pu courir, seule à son âge dans un motel américain.

Il s'attendait à devoir batailler ferme pour en avoir la garde mais Chloé la lui avait abandonnée sans discuter, visiblement soulagée d'être débarrassée du fardeau que représentait une petite fille de quatre ans.

Adrien était donc rentré en France avec Chris.

Il devait admettre que les débuts étaient assez difficiles.

Même si Sabrina s'était très bien occupée d'elle elle avait un caractère très affirmé malgré son jeune âge et était assez indépendante.

Les psychologues qui l'avaient examinée avaient affirmé à Adrien qu'elle était équilibrée et très mûre pour son âge, qu'elle testerait ses limites, qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve de patience et d'autorité avec elle, mais que tout irait bien.

Adrien n'était ce jour là pas très convaincu que tout allait si bien. Si inviter un des enfants de sa classe sans le prévenir était la manière dont Chris entendait tester ses limites elle commençait très fort.

Parvenu dans l'entrée où jouaient Chris et son invité surprise il marqua un temps d'arrêt, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux qui s'amusait avec Chris en attendant le repas lui était familier. Très cruellement familier même, se dit il, lorsqu'il vit des des yeux verts se tourner vers lui avec curiosité.

Si la foudre s'était abattue sur lui Adrien n'aurait pas été plus choqué.

Inconsciente de cela Chris trotta vers lui, tirant derrière elle le jeune garçon qu'elle avait fait venir.

\- Papa, c'est mon ami Ninian. Je l'ai invité à manger avec moi. Il n'aime pas la cantine.

Adrien se força à sourire, ce n'était pas la faute de Chris, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il y avait des choses à faire et d'autres qu'il valait mieux éviter. Comme d'inviter un enfant qui aurait du manger à la cantine, sans prévenir personne. (1)

\- Et tu as dit à la dame de la cantine qu'il mangeait chez toi ? Questionna t'il doucement.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Il fallait ? S'étonna Chris.

Elle fixa Adrien de son regard bleu et limpide, les yeux de Chloé, mais sans le caractère de Chloé fort heureusement.

\- Oui ma chérie, il fallait. Maintenant nous allons ramener Ninian, la dame de la cantine doit le chercher partout tu ne crois pas ?

Chris hocha la tête, visiblement déçue.

\- Il ne peut vraiment pas manger à la maison alors ? Demanda t'elle d'une petite voix triste.

\- Une autre fois chérie. Venez maintenant, il ne faut plus perdre de temps.

Adrien prit les mains des deux enfants dans les siennes et se tourna vers Lucie qui semblait très mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta près d'elle afin de la rassurer.

\- Je serai vite de retour, si vous pouviez préparer le repas en attendant, Chris aura sans doute très faim et je ne serai pas contre manger un peu moi aussi. Merci beaucoup Lucie, ne vous en faites pas, ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas très grave.

Il entraîna ensuite les deux enfants en direction de l'école, priant pour ne pas avoir menti à son employée et ne pas se retrouver face à de gros ennuis.

Ce n'était qu'une sottise d'enfant à la base, mais il venait s'y ajouter un manque certain de vigilance de la part du personnel de l'école. Le petit Ninian n'aurait jamais du pouvoir partir avec Chris et Lucie sans que personne ne s'en alarme et ne questionne Lucie sur le fait qu'elle ait la permission de l'emmener.

Surtout considérant que Lucie ne conduisait Chris à l'école que depuis une semaine.

Il s'en était déjà fait la remarque le premier jour, lorsque Lucie avait ramené Chris de l'école sans que personne ne fasse attention à elle.

Bien sur, il avait lui même accompagné la jeune femme la veille afin de lui montrer l'endroit et leur présence n'était pas passée inaperçue, mais tout de même, il aurait apprécié qu'on demande à la jeune femme de présenter l'autorisation qu'il lui avait remise, attestant qu'elle avait le droit de s'occuper de Chris et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à l'enlever.

Même s'il n'était plus mannequin, Adrien n'en restait pas moins le fils de Gabriel Agreste, une personnalité du monde de la mode, et donc l'héritier d'une grande fortune, ce qui n'était pas sans conséquences.

Il ne voulait pas que Chris vive la même enfance que lui, il avait donc fermement refusé qu'elle ait un garde du corps comme le préconisait son père, mais il tenait tout de même à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Il passa la porte de l'école et s'adressa à la première personne qu'il croisa, l'informant qu'il ramenait Ninian.

Devant l'air interloqué de la femme qui lui faisait face Adrien prit le temps de détailler toute l'histoire, voyant le visage de la femme se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Nous ne nous étions pas rendu compte de son absence. Avoua t'elle.

Adrien se garda bien de critiquer, il y avait des torts des deux côtés, aussi bien du sien que de celui e l'école, mais il trouvait tout de même que la sécurité laissait quelque peu à désirer. Il ne dirait rien pour ne pas se mettre le personnel à dos, mais il allait faire en sorte que la sécurité soit un peu renforcée.

Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose à Chris ou à un autre enfant.

Tout en rentrant chez lui avec sa fille, assuré que Ninian aurait bien à manger, il bavarda gaiement avec elle pour qu'elle ne garde pas un mauvais souvenir de l'incident.

Il faisait aussi cela pour ne plus penser au jeune garçon roux qui avait éveillé tant de souvenirs en lui.

Avec des cheveux et des yeux de cette couleur c'était probablement le fils de Nathanael, même son nom le laissait présager, mais la forme des yeux et du visage, la chevelure fine et plus sombre que celle de son camarade de classe, indiquait que la mère avait des cheveux plus foncés, qu'elle avait probablement des origines asiatiques.

Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

Il n'y avait dans leur classe qu'une fille correspondant à cette description et elle avait été sa petite amie pendant un temps.

Ils avaient rompu et il ne l'avait jamais revue après qu'il ait accepté d'épouser Chloé.

Il comprenait très bien qu'elle ait voulu couper tout lien avec lui, il lui avait fait très mal à l'époque, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Chloé, le maire de Paris et jusqu'à son propre père, ne lui avaient laissé aucune autre option.

Lorsqu'il repensait à cette époque, à l'air choqué de celle qu'il aimait vraiment lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé, la mort dans l'âme, qu'il devait épouser Chloé, il sentait son cœur se serrer cruellement dans sa poitrine. Même cinq ans après cela restait vraiment très douloureux.

Elle l'avait giflé et lui avait demandé de sortir de chez elle. Très digne dans le chagrin comme elle l'était dans la vie. Adrien n'avait pas cherché à discuter ni à la convaincre qu'ils pouvaient rester amis, ils s'entendaient si bien, cela aurait été indécent de sa part.

Il était resté avec ses regrets et ses remords, il vivait avec eux depuis ce jour et sa seule consolation était Chris.

 _A suivre_

(1) Merci à Philou et à son ami qui m'ont fait cette blague un jour lorsque j'étais employée de maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Des choix et des conséquences**

 **Chapitre 2**

Marinette était en train de peaufiner les détails d'un projet en cours lorsque la voix de son mari lui fit lever les yeux de la couture qu'elle travaillait.

\- Veux tu que j'aille chercher Ninian ? Demandait il.

Il n'y avait ni reproche ni tension dans sa voix mais Marinette se leva pourtant d'un bond, en se sentant un peu coupable, trop prise par son ouvrage elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

\- Non, je vais y aller. Dit elle vivement.

Elle le vit sourire et se rapprocher d'elle, elle se tourna vers lui et le laissa l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit baiser et sourire puis fonça vers la porte. Comme ils ne vivaient pas à proximité de l'école de Ninian elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre si elle voulait arriver à temps pour assister à la sortie des classes.

D'ordinaire son mari allait chercher le jeune garçon, mais ce jour là était pluvieux et d'un commun accord elle se rendait à l'école lorsque le temps n'était pas favorable.

Alors qu'elle passait son manteau une ombre traversa son regard. Une fois de plus son esprit l'avait ramené à une réalité qu'elle évitait d'envisager. Elle repoussa les pensées sombres avec détermination, ils n'en étaient pas là, pour l'heure tout allait pour le mieux pour eux et elle voulait croire que cela durerait encore longtemps. Que rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur route.

Elle était sur le point de sortir lorsque deux jeunes enfants sortirent de leur chambre et se précipitèrent vers elle.

\- Maman ! On vient nous aussi ! Lancèrent ils en cœur.

Du haut de leurs deux ans ils affichaient déjà un caractère bien affirmé, elle se reconnaissait en eux, elle reconnaissait aussi son mari.

Ils avaient en eux un peu d'eux deux, ses cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un vert si remarquable de leur père.

Elle se pencha vers eux pour les embrasser.

\- Pas aujourd'hui mes chéris, vous allez rester avec papa.

\- Mais maman... protesta sa fille.

\- Non Cassandra, il pleut trop fort, je vous laisserai venir une autre fois. Promis Marinette.

Ethan, le jumeau de Cassandra resta silencieux, contrairement à sa remuante sœur il était un enfant calme qui préférait observer qu'agir.

Marinette les considéra avec affection.

Elle avait du insister auprès de son époux pour les avoir, il pensait à l'époque de leur mariage que Ninian leur suffisait amplement, mais elle voyait les choses autrement et avait eu le dernier mot. Bien sur elle ne pensait pas alors qu'elle mettrait au monde des faux jumeaux, mais elle en avait été ravie et elle savait que son époux l'était également. Elle en était heureuse, même si avoir trois enfants à la maison n'était pas toujours de tout repos, ils apportaient tellement de bonheur que tout le reste n'importait pas à ses yeux.

Elle attendit que son époux vienne récupérer les jumeaux puis quitta l'appartement.

Elle parcourut d'un pas pressé les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du métro. Elle avait encore une bonne demie heure de transports en commun pour rejoindre l'école où Ninian avait été inscrit. Elle regrettait parfois qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé un établissement d'aussi bonne qualité plus proche de chez eux, mais elle tenait à ce que son aîné reçoive la meilleure éducation possible. Ils envisageaient d'ailleurs de déménager pour s'en rapprocher dès qu'ils auraient trouvé l'endroit idéal pour eux et leurs trois enfants. En attendant ils parcouraient matin et soir le trajet qui les conduisait et les ramenait de l'école.

Un incident la retarda en cours de route et elle fut obligée de courir pour arriver à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les portes de l'école celles-ci étaient en train de s'ouvrir.

Marinette reprit son souffle tout en regardant les enfants sortir en ordre, deux par deux, en se tenant par la main.

Brusquement elle vit son fils sortir, tenant une petite fille blonde par la main.

Elle sourit, attendrie par cette vision.

C'était vraiment adorable de voir son fils et cette enfant avancer à la même vitesse. Il était visible qu'ils s'entendaient bien et elle fut touchée par l'impression de complicité entre eux.

Cette douce émotion la tint jusqu'à ce que les deux enfants parviennent à sa hauteur.

\- Maman, dit gravement Ninian, voici Chris, mon amie.

Marinette avait plusieurs fois entendu prononcer le nom de Chris, Ninian en parlait souvent, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, jusqu'à présent elle avait laissé son mari aller rechercher Ninian. Elle s'était faussement imaginé que Chris était un garçon. Elle découvrait avec amusement qu'il n'en était rien.

\- Bonjour Chris, heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance. Dit elle en souriant.

La petite fille leva vers elle des yeux bleus et un visage qui lui étaient terriblement familiers.

Malgré elle elle fit un pas en arrière.

Cette enfant était le portrait craché de Chloé. Elle lui ressemblait bien trop pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

Marinette n'avait soudain plus qu'une envie : prendre son fils par la main et l'entraîner le plus vite possible loin de cette enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais du approcher.

Elle sentit des larmes amères lui monter aux yeux.

Pourquoi avait il fallu que de toutes les écoles de Paris Adrien et Chloé choisissent précisément celle où était Ninian ?

\- Maman ? Appela Ninian d'une voix soucieuse.

Elle se reprit avec effort, elle ne voulait pas leur faire peur. Ce n'était pas la faute de la petite Chris si elle avait Adrien et Chloé pour parents. Elle avait l'air gentille, même si Marinette redoutait que cela ne soit qu'une façade. Après tout Chloé aussi pouvait sembler gentille si on ne la connaissait pas.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri, je suis juste essoufflée. Prétexta t'elle.

Les deux enfants face à elle se détendirent, rassurés par l'explication.

Marinette elle se tranquillisa en se disant que vu l'éducation des parents de la petite ce serait sans doute une employée qui viendrait la chercher. Une employée qui était visiblement en retard soit dit en passant, heureusement qu'elle même était là pour surveiller la fillette. Adrien et Chloé feraient bien de mieux choisir la personne en charge de leur fille, mais bon, ce n'était pas son problème. C'était seulement dommage pour la petite.

\- Maman, est-ce que Chris pourra venir à la maison un de ces jours ? Questionna Ninian avec espoir.

Marinette hésita. Elle avait très envie de refuser tout net, mais elle ne voulait pas attrister son fils. Elle décida de temporiser.

\- Nous en parlerons à la maison, je ne peux pas prendre la décision toute seule. Répondit elle.

Ninian accepta la réponse sans discuter.

Marinette en fut soulagée, elle n'avait pas envie d'argumenter en pleine rue, encore moins devant la fille de Chloé et d'Adrien.

Elle était un peu surprise, elle avait beau étudier la fillette, elle ne retrouvait rien d'Adrien en elle, c'était comme si Chris tenait uniquement de Chloé et elle trouvait cela regrettable. Elle aurait préféré que la petite tienne plus d'Adrien, elle aurait plus de facilité à l'apprécier.

Pour l'heure, même si elle parvenait à se contrôler, elle avait hâte de s'éloigner de l'enfant blonde et de l'école.

Elle tenait surtout à le faire avant que les parents de Chris n'arrivent.

La pensée qu'ils n'allaient sans doute pas tarder lui traversa l'esprit, la paniquant presque.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en leur présence.

Depuis qu'Adrien lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier avec Chloé parce que cette dernière était enceinte elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne plus penser à lui, à eux et à l'enfant qu'ils allaient avoir.

Ce jour là elle avait eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle, qu'il perdait toute couleur. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir giflé Adrien avant de le chasser sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle avait refusé d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense. Pour elle il n'avait aucune excuse, il avait choisi Chloé ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Qu'il fasse sa vie avec la fille du maire de Paris, elle s'en moquait bien. Elle voulait juste se terrer chez elle, enfin, plus exactement chez ses parents et pleurer jusqu'à n'avoir plus de larmes à verser.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que ses parents et sa meilleure amie ne viennent la secouer et que Nathanael venu prendre de ses nouvelles ne lui fasse une demande qu'elle n'aurait pas cru entendre un jour. Elle l'appréciait en tant que camarade de classe mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé l'épouser un jour, lorsqu'il était venu la demander en mariage elle avait été vraiment surprise.

Bien sur, elle savait qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour elle, mais elle pensait qu'il était passé à autre chose. Elle même ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un ami avant qu'il ne vienne lui faire sa demande.

Elle avait longtemps hésité puis elle avait fini par accepter, autant pour elle que pour lui.

Elle avait accepté parce qu'il lui avait confié un secret qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à personne, un secret qui les avait réunis et les réunissait toujours.

Au fil du temps la tendresse était venue et ils avaient fini par former un véritable couple. Elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir dit oui et de l'avoir épousé. Ninian et les jumeaux avaient terminé de souder leur couple.

Bien sur, Nathanael n'était pas Adrien, mais elle savait qu'elle avait gagné au change.

Nathanael n'irait jamais voir ailleurs, elle en était persuadé, il n'y avait pas plus fidèle que lui. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Avec lui les mots « jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare » avaient vraiment du sens.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par une voix familière qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre. Elle s'était visiblement trompée en imaginant qu'Adrien et Chloé avaient confié leur fille à des employés, un peu comme Gabriel Agreste le faisait jadis pour Adrien et que par conséquent elle n'avait aucun risque de les rencontrer près de l'école.

Elle se raidit instinctivement, l'esprit en déroute.

Que devait elle faire ? Saisir la main de Ninian et prendre la fuite ou affronter la personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle en l'appelant par son prénom ?

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Des choix et des conséquences**

 **Chapitre 3**

Adrien était en retard et il s'en voulait beaucoup. C'était de sa faute, il le savait parfaitement, il aurait du prévoir, Lucie l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir, elle était malade, elle avait la grippe et son médecin traitant lui avait formellement interdit de sortir de chez elle, à plus forte raison d'approcher d'enfants.

Elle avait semblé si mal au téléphone, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était vraiment malade, également parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir travailler, qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour la rassurer, tout irait bien en son absence, Chris et lui survivraient.

Il lui avait donné sa parole et il était en retard... Chris allait encore lui lancer un des regards dont elle avait le secret.

Le genre de regard qui vous met plus bas que terre, pas un regard de reproche, non, loin de là, un regard déçu.

Adrien ne supportait pas que Chris le regarde d'un air déçu. Il voulait qu'elle ait confiance en lui, qu'elle se sache en sécurité et aimée.

Le psy qu'ils avaient vu avait été très insistant sur ce point, après le début de vie chaotique qu'avait vécu Chris, à voyager sans cesse, à passer des heures dans des véhicules et à dormir dans des chambres d'hôtels pas toujours très reluisants, elle avait besoin de stabilité.

Elle avait eu heureusement la chance d'avoir une femme posée et efficace pour prendre soin d'elle, de ce côté là elle n'avait pas souffert de la moindre négligence et Adrien aurait bien voulu pouvoir joindre Sabrina pour lui faire part de la gratitude qu'il ressentait, mais elle avait toujours refusé de lui parler sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi. Il avait fait plusieurs tentatives, mais elles s'étaient toujours terminées de la même façon. Sabrina ne répondait jamais à ses appels, elle connaissait son numéro par cœur visiblement, et ne décrochait pas. Il avait bien eu la tentation d'essayer de la contacter par le biais d'un autre numéro qui aurait été inconnu à la jeune femme rousse, mais ce procédé déloyal ne lui convenait pas, et il fallait bien admettre, que cela aurait été une bien mauvaise entrée en matière pour exposer sa reconnaissance.

Il avait donc renoncé à lui parler, avait passé des heures à rédiger une longue lettre pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans parler de Chloé bien entendu. Sabrina avait quitté Paris et la France pour suivre cette dernière, il serait mal venu et très maladroit de sa part d'écrire quoi que ce soit de négatif à propos de la mère de Chris.

Surtout, Adrien voulait que la lettre qu'il entendait envoyer soit ouvertement positive, que Sabrina comprenne bien qu'il ne lui écrivait pas pour se plaindre d'avoir été privé de Chris, mais pour lui faire part de l'étendue de sa dette envers elle.

Oui, il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cela, il avait une dette envers Sabrina et il espérait pouvoir s'en acquitter un jour.

Il était donc totalement plongé dans la rédaction de la dite lettre, lorsque brusquement il avait constaté qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller chercher Chris à l'école, il s'était souvenu que Lucie n'était pas là et il avait réalisé qu'il allait être en retard.

Il s'était alors levé et avait couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de l'école, fort heureusement assez proche pour qu'il n'ait pas à courir trop longtemps.

Il entretenait sa forme mais il devait bien avouer que depuis qu'il n'était plus Chat Noir il avait un peu perdu, peut être devrait il s'astreindre à plus d'exercices le matin et le soir lorsque Chris était en classe.

Enfin, il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir, pour l'heure tout ce qui lui importait était d'atteindre enfin cette école et d'y retrouver Chris.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination ce ne fut pourtant pas sa fille qu'il découvrit en premier.

Non, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la silhouette gracieuse d'une femme aux cheveux si noirs qu'ils en semblaient bleutés.

Il s'arrêta net, le cœur battant à tout rompre, essayant de se convaincre que c'était en raison de sa course qu'il battait ainsi la chamade.

Il ne pouvait pas se tromper une seule seconde sur l'identité de celle qui se trouvait là, à quelques pas de lui.

Elle lui avait tellement manqué...

Il ne s'était pas écoulé un seul jour depuis leur séparation sans qu'il ne pense à elle et qu'il regrette la façon dont tout s'était terminé.

Il avait honte, terriblement honte de lui avoir fait du mal, il s'en voulait encore terriblement, mais il avait donné sa parole à Chloé de la protéger et cela l'avait malheureusement obligé à faire des choix.

Peut être que s'il avait eu le loisir de tout expliquer à Marinette, si elle lui avait laissé le temps de lui dire toute la vérité, les choses auraient elles pu tourner autrement, ils auraient pu rester amis malgré tout.

Il s'entendit prononcer le nom de celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer et il sut aussitôt qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu.

Il sut également qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné malgré les années.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour décrypter la façon dont elle s'était raidie en l'entendant la nommer.

Il sentit à nouveau le poids du chagrin peser sur ses épaules.

Il avait plus que mérité qu'elle le repousse comme elle l'avait fait, il ne méritait pas d'avantage qu'elle lui pardonne, mais il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il en était vraiment.

La trahison de Chloé l'avait délivré de sa promesse après tout, il était libre de tout révéler à Marinette, mais accepterait elle de l'entendre ?

Il avait bien peur que la réponse ne soit définitivement non.

Il en fut convaincu lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin et qu'elle lui fit face.

Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà, mais elle n'avait ni oublié ni pardonné. Il pouvait le lire dans son beau regard bleu qui le fixait avec défiance.

Il la fixa en silence, le cœur serré, tout lui revenant en mémoire d'un seul coup.

Il avait espéré qu'elle aurait confiance en lui, assez pour savoir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais trompée, avec Chloé encore moins qu'avec une autre femme. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu croire en lui, en son innocence, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il devait épouser Chloé parce que cette dernière était enceinte, elle avait tout de suite sauté aux conclusions. Elle avait tout de suite pensé qu'il avait couché avec Chloé et qu'il l'avait mise enceinte, que c'était pour cette raison qu'il tenait à l'épouser.

Il avait compris qu'elle en souffrait au point de ne pas vouloir l'écouter, il avait naïvement pensé qu'avec le temps elle finirait par réaliser son erreur et qu'ils pourraient renouer de nouveaux liens.

Bien sur il était coupable, il ne le niait pas, coupable de s'être laissé convaincre par Chloé, coupable de lui avoir promis le mariage, coupable d'avoir cru que cette union temporaire serait sans conséquences.

Chloé lui avait promis que ce ne serait que l'affaire de quelques mois, juste le temps pour elle de mettre au monde l'enfant qu'elle attendait et de trouver un emploi, ensuite ils pourraient divorcer et aller chacun de leur côté. Il avait eu la bêtise de la croire. Il avait eu la naïveté de croire que l'amour qui le liait à Marinette serait assez fort pour résister.

Il chassa souvenirs et pensées douloureuses.

Il n'était plus temps de penser à ces jours là, plus temps de penser à un amour perdu.

Il se devait à Chris, à sa fille et Marinette de son côté avait un fils.

Il vit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs poser les mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon et il remarqua l'alliance qu'elle portait.

Il détourna les yeux pour ne plus la voir, c'était le dernier détail sonnant le glas de ses espoirs.

Elle était mariée, plus jamais ils ne seraient ensembles, plus jamais il ne pourrait espérer la voir le regarder avec tendresse comme elle le faisait avant que les choix qu'il avait fait les séparent.

\- Chris, viens, nous rentrons. Dit il avec effort.

Sa fille glissa sa main dans la sienne et le suivit alors qu'il faisait demi tour et s'éloignait de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Marinette ne lui avait pas fait l'aumône d'un seul mot, elle lui avait seulement accordé un regard sans concession.

Tout en se dirigeant chez lui il avait le sentiment de s'éloigner de son adolescence à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Il réalisait qu'il s'y était accroché de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce jour et qu'il devait à présent en faire son deuil, tout comme il devait renoncer à Marinette et à leur amour.

Il résista à la tentation de tourner la tête pour la regarder une dernière fois.

Cela ne ferait que lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois.

Il se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Lui demanda t'il afin de penser à autre chose qu'à la femme qu'il laissait derrière lui.

\- Oui ! La maîtresse nous a mis à la même table Ninian et moi ! Elle a dit qu'on était un bonhomme pour toute l'année.

\- On dit un binôme. Corrigea Adrien doucement.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Assura Chris en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas tout à fait. Insista Adrien qui tenait à ce que sa fille ait un bon vocabulaire. Tu veux bien dire le mot s'il te plaît ?

Chris soupira et articula le mot avec application comme il venait de le lui demander.

Adrien la félicita immédiatement et elle se blottit contre lui tout en continuant à babiller gaiement.

Elle avait appris à parler anglais au berceau et comme visiblement Sabrina avait fait en sorte qu'elle connaisse aussi le français, elle avait une certaine tendance à mélanger les deux langues que son institutrice avait tenu à souligner lors de leur entretien de pré rentrée.

Le psy qui suivait encore Chris pensait que ce n'était pas alarmant, et qu'avec le temps la petite fille cesserait d'elle même de mélanger les deux langues, qu'il fallait seulement lui donner le temps.

\- On dirait que tu l'aimes bien.

\- Oui ! C'est mon fiancé ! Quand on sera grands on va se marier. Affirma Chris avec entrain.

Adrien en resta figé quelques secondes.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

Où est-ce que sa fille de quatre ans avait été chercher des idées pareilles ?

Mais surtout, comment devait il réagir ?

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Des choix et des conséquences**

 **Chapitre 4**

Marinette fit le trajet vers son domicile dans un état second, elle ne cessait de se repasser en boucle cette rencontre imprévue dont elle se serait bien passé. Elle écoutait distraitement Ninian qui lui racontait sa journée. Le petit garçon lui donnait sagement la main comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans les transports en commun et ne parlait pas trop fort pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers. Marinette entendait tout juste ce qu'il racontait mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, elle savait qu'il filerait tout dire à son père une fois qu'ils seraient à la maison et que Nathanael lui retracerait volontiers les grandes lignes si elle en faisait la demande.

Elle fut soulagée d'arriver enfin et de se plonger dans la routine de son foyer. Prendre soin de ses enfants, préparer le repas en famille avec l'aide de son mari pendant que les enfants leur tournaient autour.

C'était sans doute une vie assez banale, mais elle aimait cette normalité justement, elle se sentait bien, loin de l'agitation des combats qu'elle avait mené avec Chat Noir.

Nathanael la regardait faire sans dire un mot, l'aidant en silence comme souvent.

C'était quelque chose que Marinette avait très vite apprécié, ce calme dont il savait faire preuve parfois, cette faculté de rester silencieux qu'il avait.

Sa satisfaction était cependant tempérée par la connaissance qu'elle avait des raisons qui faisaient que Nathanael soit désormais silencieux et calme.

Elle se souvenait du temps où il s'était révolté contre le monde et de ce qu'il avait fait alors, mais ce temps là était révolu et elle savait à présent à quel point il avait des raisons d'en vouloir à l'univers tout entier.

Elle savait également que tel n'était plus le cas.

Nathanael s'était apaisé, il acceptait la vie telle qu'elle était, avec ses joies et ses peines, ses injustices. Il l'acceptait elle de la même façon. Il ne lui demandait pas plus qu'elle n'était en mesure d'offrir.

Elle aimait qu'il soit ainsi, du moins la plupart du temps, parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, parfois c'était elle qui avait envie de se révolter et de lui crier qu'il avait le droit d'en faire autant, de ne pas accepter si facilement tout ce qu'il vivait.

Une fois ils avaient eu une discussion à ce sujet après qu'ils aient traversé une crise plus grave que d'ordinaire et Nathanael l'avait laissée s'emporter contre le destin à sa guise. Il avait écouté tout ce qu'elle avait à dire puis ses bras s'étaient refermés sur elle en une étreinte désespérée qui en disait plus long que des mots. Il lui avait murmuré un mot à l'oreille, un seul mot : Pardon.

Ce jour là Marinette avait compris ce qu'il avait vraiment dans le cœur et ils avaient pleuré tous les deux sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas, sur ce qui les attendait.

Marinette s'efforçait de le rendre heureux et de ne pas trop penser à l'avenir. Elle puisait de la joie dans sa présence, dans celle de leurs enfants.

Elle se raccrochait au fait que tout allait bien pour eux depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Qu'il n'y avait plus eu de crises. Ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre, même s'ils savaient que tout pouvait basculer un jour prochain.

Elle sentit les bras de Nathanael entourer doucement sa taille et entendit les enfants glousser. Elle hésita une seconde, ce qui n'échappa pas à son mari, mais il garda le silence, puis elle se laissa aller contre lui.

\- Ce soir. Souffla Nathanael à son oreille.

Marinette hocha la tête, elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire et elle était d'accord. Elle ne pourrait pas le lui cacher de toute façon. Il la connaissait trop bien depuis le temps. Il savait que quelque chose s'était produit et qu'elle était préoccupée. Il avait le droit de savoir et elle ne manquerait pas de lui dire la vérité.

Une fois les enfants couchés elle le rejoignit dans leur chambre et en ferma la porte.

Ils ne voulaient pas que les petits puissent se douter de quoi que ce soit s'ils avaient des problèmes.

Nathanael leva les yeux vers elle, il était assis sur le bord du lit, attendant qu'elle se couche pour en faire autant.

\- Si tu me disais tout ? Demanda t'il avec calme.

\- J'ai croisé Adrien à l'école aujourd'hui. Répondit Marinette.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Nathanael hocha la tête sans se départir de son calme ni manifester la moindre contrariété et, l'espace d'une seconde, Marinette en fut agacée. Elle aurait aimé qu'il montre un peu de sentiments, qu'il soit affecté par l'information, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Bien sur ils étaient mariés depuis plusieurs années, ils avaient trois enfants, mais Adrien avait tout de même été son premier amour, cela ne faisait donc rien à Nathanael ? Il n'était pas le moins du monde jaloux ?

\- Il va bien ? Questionna Nathanael doucement.

La question prenait Marinette par surprise, elle en aurait aimé une autre... n'importe laquelle, mais pas ça.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé, j'ai pris Ninian et nous sommes partis. Répondit elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Elle en voulait un peu à Nathanael de réagir comme il le faisait, comme s'il était banal de croiser des ex.

Nathanael se leva lentement et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Marinette, je ne vais pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas, et toi non plus. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, surtout s'il a un enfant dans l'école de Ninian. Je sais que tu lui en veux de t'avoir trompé, mais cela fait plusieurs années maintenant. Il est temps de passer à autre chose tu ne crois pas ?

Marinette fit la moue. Non, elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit temps de passer à autre chose. Elle voulait éviter Adrien, elle ne voulait pas trop penser à lui, mais pas non plus oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Passer à autre chose ? Tu as oublié qu'il m'a trompé avec Chloé et qu'il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me dire qu'il allait l'épouser pour me l'avouer ?

\- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, tu es encore si fâchée contre lui. Regarde, tu n'as fait que le croiser devant l'école, vous n'avez pas échangé un seul mot et tu reviens remontée à bloc contre lui...

\- Mais... protesta Marinette.

\- Non Marinette, Adrien a des torts, je veux bien l'admettre, mais il a été notre ami, et j'aimerai bien que cette amitié renaisse. Je crois que cela nous ferait du bien à tous.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on les invite à dîner un de ces soirs non plus tant qu'on y est ?

\- Ma foi, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Répondit doucement Nathanael. Cela vous permettrait de mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toutes. Si je ne me trompe pas tu ne lui as pas laissé une seule occasion de s'expliquer.

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer ! Il avait mis Chloé enceinte et s'apprêtait à l'épouser, c'était on ne peut plus clair tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là pour juger de la situation Marinette. Je ne dis pas qu'Adrien est innocent, je dis seulement qu'il a le droit de se voir accorder le droit d'en parler avec toi. Il est marié, tu es mariée, vous avez tous les deux des enfants, ça vous fait des points communs.

Marinette le regarda avec un peu de perplexité. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui disait pas tout et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Même s'ils étaient mariés depuis un moment déjà parfois elle avait l'impression d'être en face d'une personne mystérieuse qui gardait des secrets dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu me caches des choses ? Soupira t'elle.

Nathanael lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

\- Je te promets que tu sauras tout ce qu'i savoir le moment venu. Dit il. Maintenant si nous nous couchions ?

Marinette approuva et s'installa dans le lit, Nathanael la rejoignit et ils éteignirent la lumière.

Nathanael sentit Marinette se tourner et se retourner à ses côtés un certain temps puis elle s'immobilisa et il sut qu'elle était enfin endormie.

Lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il avait conscience qu'il avait levé un sacré lièvre en proposant à Marinette d'inviter Adrien et Chloé à venir chez eux un de ces jours, mais il tenait à le faire, il y tenait absolument.

Il voulait voir comment allait Adrien et surtout comment Marinette et celui qu'elle avait aimé avant lui réagiraient.

Il ne pourrait trouver la paix que s'ils en passaient par là. Il en avait besoin, grandement.

Couché sur le dos, les yeux clos, il continua à réfléchir longuement sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Le repas avec Adrien et Chloé serait une première étape, mais une étape décisive.

Nathanael espérait vraiment qu'il pourrait avoir lieu et se passerait bien, que Chloé et Marinette sauraient rester dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge.

Il ferait de son mieux pour empêcher cela et il savait qu'Adrien en ferait autant, c'était un soulagement. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches, mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en celui que Marinette avait aimé et qui ne la laissait toujours pas indifférente, il en était persuadé.

Il sourit dans l'ombre en pensant à celle qui dormait à ses côtés et qui avait su accepter de lier son sort au sien malgré les circonstances. Un sourire qui ne tarda pas à se flétrir et à disparaître.

Même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser il avait peur, peur de faire le mauvais choix, peur que ses efforts restent vains, peur de ce qui l'attendait dans un futur qui n'était peut être pas si lointain qu'il le voudrait, peur de ne pas avoir le temps de faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il se laissa emporter par le sommeil à regret. Depuis qu'il avait reçu un certain courrier il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter de s'endormir. Plonger dans le sommeil était devenu angoissant. Il reculait de plus en plus le moment où il s'y résignait. Il savait qu'il avait tort, que cela finirait par lui nuire, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

 _A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Des choix et des conséquences**

 **Chapitre 5**

Lorsque le téléphone sonna Adrien répondit par habitude, sans regarder le numéro qui s'affichait.

Il fut surpris lorsque la personne qui lui téléphonait s'identifia.

\- Adrien, bonjour, Nathanael à l'appareil. Cela fait un bon moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. J'aimerai beaucoup que Chloé et toi veniez manger à la maison un de ces soirs.

Adrien resta un moment silencieux à la suite de cette demande qui était bien la dernière qu'il s'attendait à entendre et qui pour l'heure ranimait quelques mauvais souvenirs en lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son ancien camarade de classe avait éprouvé le besoin de reprendre contact, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait pas toutes les infos à son sujet puisqu'il venait de lui demander de venir lui rendre visite en compagnie de Chloé.

\- Je suis désolé Nathanael, mais cela ne sera pas possible, Chloé et moi avons divorcé depuis un bon moment. Elle vit désormais aux États Unis.

Un second silence suivit son explication. Cette fois c'était lui qui était mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Chloé aurait accepté de divorcer de celui qu'elle avait pourchassé pendant des années. C'était vraiment surprenant, mais Adrien n'avait pas de raisons de mentir à ce sujet, ou alors il avait beaucoup changé.

Cela était surprenant, mais servait ses projets et rendrait ce qui suivrait bien plus facile.

\- Mon invitation tient toujours. Assura t'il.

\- Qu'en pense Marinette ? Elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de me revoir. Questionna Adrien avec prudence.

\- Elle est d'accord. Elle a été surprise de te revoir devant l'école où est inscrit notre fils Ninian, mais elle a surmonté le choc à présent et elle sera très heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Adrien avait un peu de mal à le croire, mais il ne voulait pas l'accuser de mensonge pour autant. Il avait le sentiment que ce repas était vraiment important pour son camarade de classe et il voulait découvrir pourquoi.

Il avait toujours été attiré par les mystères, et voilà qu'on lui en offrait un à résoudre. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le convaincre.

\- Très bien, j'accepte, quel jour doit avoir lieu ce repas ? J'ai besoin de le savoir pour organiser la garde de ma fille.

\- Oh, tu peux venir avec elle, Ninian sera ravi et les jumeaux seront eux aussi très contents d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux que dire oui. Sourit Adrien. Donc, pour ce qui est de la date ?

\- Je pensais que vendredi prochain serait idéal. Cela nous laisse cinq jours pour nous y préparer.

\- Vendredi, c'est noté. Votre adresse ?

\- Ninian la donnera à Chris, il y tient absolument. Répondit Nathanael. Mais si tu la veux maintenant...

\- Non, répondit Adrien amusé, je fais confiance à votre fils pour être un bon messager.

\- Dans ce cas nous nous verrons vendredi.

\- Oui. A vendredi Nathanael, et merci pour l'invitation.

\- C'est tout naturel. Affirma Nathanael avant de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Adrien reposa lentement le combiné du téléphone et ferma les yeux. C'était vraiment surprenant, après toutes ces années, que Nathanael souhaite reprendre le contact. Cela cachait sans doute quelque chose, mais il ne pensait pas devoir redouter un piège de la part de son ancien camarade, Nathanael n'avait aucune raison de lui garder rancune pour quoi que ce soit. Ce serait plus à lui d'avoir des raisons de ne pas apprécier de le rencontrer. Après tout Nathanael était marié à Marinette, à la femme qu'il avait fréquenté, qu'il avait aimé, et aimait toujours même s'il évitait de trop y penser.

Il se renversa en arrière dans son fauteuil et esquissa un sourire teinté d'amertume.

Ce serait une curieuse soirée que celle du vendredi en question, la présence des enfants empêcherait que les choses dérapent fort heureusement.

Elle ne serait pourtant pas des plus évidentes et il en avait pleinement conscience.

Malgré les propos rassurants de Nathanael Adrien n'était pas totalement convaincu que Marinette soit si heureuse de le revoir. Il avait encore très clairement en tête la façon dont elle avait réagi en sa présence devant l'école. Il voulait bien admettre qu'elle ait pu effectivement être choquée d'une rencontre qu'ils n'avaient escomptés ni l'un ni l'autre, mais il avait de gros doutes quand à sa capacité à se remettre aussi vite que l'affirmait son mari.

Il sourit et se remit au travail, il penserait à cette soirée une autre fois. Lorsqu'il aurait reçu l'invitation lui indiquant l'adresse par exemple.

Il était amusé par l'idée que ce soit le petit Ninian qui serve de messager. C'était vraiment mignon et bien pratique quelque part.

Deux jours plus tard sa fille revint de l'école très agitée, elle se précipita dans son bureau en brandissant une enveloppe de couleur crème.

\- J'ai une invitation papa ! C'est Ninian qui me l'a donnée ! Il m'a dit que c'est pour nous deux ! Je l'ai pas ouverte, promis !

Adrien prit l'enveloppe quelque peu froissée par les doigts de Chris et la déposa sur son bureau, au grand dépit de la fillette.

Adrien réprima un sourire, il aimait taquiner sa fille en la faisant patienter de temps en temps. Il le faisait aussi pour qu'elle ne prenne pas de mauvaises habitudes et ne devienne pas une enfant gâtée. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle suive les traces de sa mère, même s'il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible. Chris avait un caractère très différent de celui de Chloé.

\- Tu l'ouvres pas ? Demanda Chris d'un ton déçu.

\- Pas tout de suite ma puce, je dois d'abord terminer mon travail.

\- Mais c'est peut être important... tenta de faire valoir Chris.

\- Je suis certain que cela peut attendre que nous ayons fini de dîner. Répondit Adrien en baissant les yeux sur le dossier posé devant lui.

Comme il s'y attendait sa fille poussa un gros soupir très exagéré.

\- Papa ! insista t'elle d'une voix plaintive.

\- Non Chris, j'ai dit que nous l'ouvrirons après le repas et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Maintenant va te laver les mains et prendre ton goûter. Je viendrai voir ce que tu as comme devoirs lorsque tu auras fini de manger.

\- Je peux les faire toute seule. Bougonna Chris.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu jeune fille. Tu veux bien répéter ? Dit fermement Adrien.

\- Non papa. Je vais goûter. Répondit finalement la fillette à contre cœur.

Elle fila rejoindre la jeune femme qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

Lucie réalisa qu'il y avait un soucis et profita que la petite était occupée avec son goûter pour aller frapper à la porte du bureau.

\- Entrez. Lança Adrien qui s'attendait à cette visite.

Lucie poussa la porte et le regarda.

\- Tout va bien monsieur ? Chris semble contrariée.

\- ce n'est rien de grave Lucie, c'est seulement que je lui ai dit que nous ouvririons l'invitation après le dîner.

La jeune femme hocha la tête soulagée, c'était effectivement sans gravité.

\- Je comprends, excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Je vous en prie Lucie, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de venir me parler.

Lucie retourna surveiller Chris et Adrien se remit au travail.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, Lucie prit congé à dix-huit heures et Adrien vérifia les devoirs que Chris avait fait. Il était passé voir ce qu'elle avait à faire après le goûter ainsi qu'il l'avait dit puis avait laissé Lucie superviser la suite. Chris était très fière de faire ses devoirs toute seule et il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Il expliqua à sa fille ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris et la félicita pour ses efforts. Ils se mirent ensuite à table et il vit avec amusement la petite essayer de le pousser à expédier le repas au plus vite afin de prendre enfin connaissance du contenu de l'enveloppe.

Elle attendait cet instant depuis des heures, depuis que son ami Ninian lui avait remis l'enveloppe en lui disant bien qu'elle était pour son papa et qu'il ne fallait pas l'ouvrir. Plus d'une fois elle avait eu la tentation de passer outre cette consigne, mais la présence de Ninian l'avait empêchée de le faire. Son ami ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et elle savait qu'il serait peiné et contrarié qu'elle ne fasse pas ce qui était prévu. Il tenait beaucoup à ce que les règles soient respectées. C'était parfois un peu agaçant aux yeux de Chris, mais il était ainsi. Elle avait donc attendu, attendu, et attendu encore. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : que le repas du soir soit enfin terminé et que son père ouvre enfin l'enveloppe pour qu'elle puisse voir avec lui ce qu'elle contenait. Elle était persuadée que ce serait quelque chose de merveilleux. Sans doute quelque chose d'aussi bien qu'une sorte de carte au trésor, comme dans le conte que la maîtresse leur avait lu quelques jours plus tôt. Si c'était vraiment une carte au trésor, ils allaient bien s'amuser avec son papa. Dans le conte trouver le trésor avait été la chose la plus géniale qui soit.

Adrien la refréna doucement puis l'autorisa à se lever et à aller chercher l'enveloppe pendant qu'il débarrassait la table. Il s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon et il ouvrit enfin l'objet des convoitises.

Il en tira une feuille de la même couleur que l'enveloppe sur laquelle s'étalait l'écriture élégante de Nathanael. L'artiste s'était montré concis, il ne s'étalait pas longuement sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation, se contentant d'un bref rappel, et y joignait l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone où les joindre en cas de retard ou d'empêchement. Après avoir laissé sa fille prendre connaissance du petit mot il replia la feuille et la glissa à nouveau dans son enveloppe pour pouvoir la ranger en sécurité dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Tout en le faisant il vit Chris faire la moue, signe indéniable que quelque chose la chagrinait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Chris ? Demanda Adrien doucement.

\- C'est tout ? Questionna la petite d'un ton déçu.

 _A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Des choix et des conséquences**

 **Chapitre 6**

Adrien traversa quelques moments de doute avant que n'arrive le jour fatal du repas où il devait se rendre avec Chris.

Même s'il était persuadé que Marinette lui ferait relativement bon accueil, ne ce fut-ce que pour ne pas effrayer les enfants, il était parfaitement conscient que cette journée allait être pour elle assez délicate.

Il devait également admettre que de son côté il ne manquerait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise par moment.

Il n'était jamais évident de passer du temps avec une femme que l'on a quitté, à plus forte raison lorsque la séparation s'est très mal passée et que l'on en a encore tellement de regrets. Cela l'est encore moins lorsqu'on doit la revoir chez elle, entourée de son mari et de leurs enfants.

Il songea plusieurs fois à téléphoner pour dire qu'il annulait, mais se ravisa à chaque fois, Chris était si heureuse d'aller manger chez son ami Ninian, il ne pouvait pas lui infliger une déception sous prétexte qu'il redoutait de voir Marinette en famille.

Surtout, il avait très envie de découvrir les véritables motivations de Nathanael, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que son ancien camarade de classe avait une idée derrière la tête.

Il espérait du fond du cœur que cela n'avait pas un rapport avec le fait qu'ils étaient ensembles Marinette et lui avant qu'elle ne l'épouse alors que lui se mariait avec Chloé.

Non... Nathanael était clairement sincèrement surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient divorcé, il ne savait donc rien de la réalité du couple qu'ils avaient formé Chloé et lui. Il n'y avait donc que peu de risques pour que le jeune homme roux ait lancé cette invitation pour le narguer et lui mettre son bonheur familial sous le nez.

Adrien eut un sourire un peu triste.

Pourtant, quelque part, c'était exactement ce que Nathanael s'apprêtait à faire, sans le savoir. Lui mettre sous le nez sa réussite, la belle petite famille qu'il avait réussi à avoir.

Adrien soupira, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il avait Chris... même si elle n'était pas sa fille biologique, Chloé étant déjà enceinte de son musicien lors de leur mariage, elle était tout de même sa fille, le seul enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Son esprit dériva vers Chloé, dans un article qu'il avait pu voir sur le net il avait découvert qu'elle avait eu un autre enfant avec le musicien, un petit garçon. Chris avait donc un petit frère qu'elle n'allait pas voir de sitôt, si tant était qu'elle le voit un jour.

Adrien ne voulait pas présager de l'avenir, pour le moment Chris ne voulait pas entendre parler de ses véritables parents, mais peut être changerait elle d'avis avec le temps.

Surtout, il préférait penser à ce qui allait se passer le vendredi à venir.

Il se décida finalement pour l'achat d'un bouquet de fleurs en sucre qui serait apprécié par toute la famille. Être le fils de Gabriel Agreste lui avait permis d'avoir ses adresses et aussi quelques avantages. Il savait à qui faire appel pour obtenir certaines choses d'exception, ce qu'il ne faisait que rarement, pour des occasions exceptionnelles.

Il estimait que ce repas en était une.

Plus tôt que de l'apporter lui même, ce qui était assez risqué avec une petite fille curieuse et gourmande comme l'était Chris, il préféra le faire livrer directement à l'adresse indiquée sur l'invitation. Ainsi le bouquet aurait plus de chances d'arriver intact.

Il termina la semaine dans un mélange d'angoisse et d'espoir pour le moins éprouvant.

Chris elle attendait le moment où ils se rendraient chez son meilleur ami avec une impatience grandissante qui amusait aussi bien Adrien que Julie.

Adrien n'était pas le seul à attendre ce jour avec autant d'angoisse et d'espoir que tout se passe bien, Marinette était dans un état très similaire, au grand amusement de Nathanael, quand à leurs enfants, eux non plus ne tenaient plus en place à l'idée de voir venir Chris chez eux.

Les jumeaux ne la connaissaient pas, mais Ninian en parlait si souvent qu'ils avaient l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée et étaient donc persuadés qu'elle serait géniale.

Marinette espérait du fond du cœur que la petite fille n'allait pas les décevoir en se conduisant en petite princesse pourrie gâtée comme l'aurait fait Chloé.

Elle avait été très soulagée d'apprendre que la blonde ne serait pas de la partie, qu'elle était même très très loin de Paris et ne risquait donc pas de débarquer à l'improviste pour s'incruster dans le repas. Ce qu'elle aurait très bien pu faire si elle avait été sur Paris.

Marinette grimaçait en pensant à une éventualité aussi déplaisante, Chloé arrivant sans prévenir pour surveiller Adrien et s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de retomber amoureux.

Elle se mettait ensuite à rire en songeant à quel point il était plus qu'improbable qu'Adrien retombe amoureux d'elle, l'avait il seulement vraiment aimée d'ailleurs ? Pouvait elle encore se bercer d'illusions après la manière dont il l'avait trompée avec Chloé, allant jusqu'à la mettre enceinte... et même pire.

Non, aucun risque de ce côté là, Adrien et elle c'était de l'histoire ancienne, c'était définitivement mort et enterré. Ce n'était quoi qu'il en soit pas du tout comme dans ces mauvais films d'amour où le héros et l'héroïne se retombent dans les bras après des années loin l'un de l'autre pour tout un tas de raisons toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Oui, elle avait eu sa dose de films de ce genre lors de soirées en compagnie de Rose, qui en raffolait, et de Juleka, qui les tolérait pour faire plaisir à Rose. Elle même elle s'était forcée à les voir pour faire plaisir à Rose, qui n'aurait pas eu envie de faire plaisir à Rose ?

La délicieuse, adorable Rose, pour l'heure dans une position aussi surprenante que délicate.

Rose qui était devenue une belle jeune femme, sans pour autant se départir de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse.

Rose qui était toujours en relation avec son prince, lequel ne pouvait bien sur pas l'épouser, pour tout un tas de raisons d'état mais qui ne disait pas non à quelques heures avec elle lorsqu'il était de passage à Paris.

Rose qui avait accepté de se laisser installer dans un magnifique appartement par le prince en question, qui vivait dans le luxe, entourée de gardes du corps, être la maîtresse d'un prince n'était pas sans conséquences, même si ce dernier ne lui rendait visite que rarement. Le prince avait quelques ennemis et de ce fait il avait fait en sorte que les personnes qui lui étaient chères soient protégées.

Les raisons d'état ne voulaient pas qu'il épouse Rose, mais elles ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il l'installe quelque part avec serviteurs et gardes du corps.

Lorsque tout cela s'était mis en place Alya n'avait pas mâché ses mots, disant qu'il s'agissait d'hypocrisie pure et simple et que Rose était beaucoup trop gentille à accepter cela comme elle le faisait. Marinette était assez d'accord avec elle, mais elles n'avaient pas leur mot à dire en ce qui concernait les choix de leur amie. Rose était amoureuse de son prince, au point d'accepter ce genre de choses, elle ne s'estimait pas en droit de porter un jugement là dessus.

Pour le moment Rose était heureuse et si jamais sa belle histoire d'amour se terminait mal elle ne serait pas seule pour traverser cette épreuve. C'était la seule chose qui comptait aux yeux de Marinette.

Elle s'appliqua à faire en sorte que leur maison soit parfaitement tenue, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec trois enfants, mais le vendredi tout était impeccable.

Elle avait également soigné le repas qu'elle allait servir.

Elle avait un peu rougit en remarquant qu'elle avait instinctivement préparé des plats qu'affectionnait Adrien lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Elle n'était pas peu fière d'avoir pris quelques cours de cuisine avec son oncle et ses parents, elle n'avait pas la prétention d'affirmer qu'elle était à la hauteur d'un chef comme son oncle et la mère d'Alya, elle n'en avait de toute façon pas envie, mais elle se débrouillait.

Ils mangeraient chinois ce soir là et elle était certaine qu'Adrien se souviendrait d'un des plats qu'elle avait prévu. Une certaine soupe qui portait son nom.

Elle mettait la dernière touche à sa décoration lorsqu'elle entendit sonner.

\- Je vais ouvrir. Dit Nathanael.

Marinette se tourna dans la direction de la porte d'entrée. Il était bien trop tôt pour que ce soit Adrien et Chris, alors qui donc pouvait donc leur rendre visite ?

Elle vit Nathanael parler avec un livreur qui portait avec précaution une grosse boite en carton.

L'homme fit signer un document et confia sa charge à Nathanael qui se dirigea ensuite vers elle avec le colis qu'il posa sur la table de la salle à manger.

Marinette s'essuya les mains et le rejoignit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est de la part d'Adrien. Répondit Nathanael.

Il la regardait du coin de l'œil en lui répondant et la vit rougir, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Je te laisse l'ouvrir. Dit il avec douceur en la poussant vers le colis.

Marinette prit une profonde inspiration et commença à ouvrir le paquet, elle eut à retirer du papier bulle et se retrouva face à un écrin de verre protégeant un délicat vase bleu dans lequel était disposé un magnifique bouquet de fleurs en sucre réalisé à la perfection, c'était une œuvre si parfaite qu'on aurait cru que les fleurs étaient vraies (1).

Marinette resta un long moment à contempler les roses, les pivoines et le lilas qui composaient le bouquet. Les délicates couleurs pastel imitaient la réalité à la perfection. Elle avait l'impression que si elle soulevait l'écrin elle sentirait leur parfum suave.

Elle ne le fit pas, elle préférait ne pas risquer de mettre le chef d'œuvre éphémère à portée des petites mains de ses enfants. Du moins tant que leurs invités ne seraient pas arrivé. Ils méritaient de voir ce qu'ils avaient commandé intact.

En vérité elle n'était pas du tout certaine qu'elle ouvrirait l'écrin un jour, le bouquet était trop beau et éveillait en elle de curieuses palpitations.

 _A suivre_

(1) pour ceux qui voudraient voir les bouquets en question cherchez PetalSweet sur Pinterest, l'artiste qui les réalise fait vraiment des merveilles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Des choix et des conséquences**

 **Chapitre 7**

Lorsque finalement la sonnette retentit une seconde fois, annonçant cette fois leurs visiteurs, Marinette avait la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

Nathanael, qui en était parfaitement conscient, prit le temps de l'embrasser avant d'aller ouvrir.

\- Fais moi confiance. Lui murmura t'il. Je sais ce que je fais.

Marinette lui répondit par un sourire quelque peu tremblant. Nathanael marcha ensuite jusqu'à la porte, tandis que Marinette retenait les trois enfants impatients.

Tout en allant ouvrir Nathanael se prit à prier d'avoir raison. Il allait jouer leur avenir à tous au cours de cette soirée. S'il s'était trompé, si Adrien ne répondait pas favorablement à ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui demander, alors il aurait probablement tout perdu. Marinette ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il allait faire. Il était parfaitement conscient des risques qu'il allait prendre, mais il savait également qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Adrien était son seul espoir, la seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner.

Il se composa un visage souriant avant d'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas alarmer ses invités. La petite Chris devait rester en dehors de cette affaire, tout comme les autres enfants.

\- Bienvenue à la maison ! Lança t'il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Adrien le salua d'un geste, tenant fermement la main de sa fille qui ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, lui échapper, pour retrouver son camarade de classe.

\- Chris ! La réprimanda t'il. Un peu de patience ! Dis bonjour et demande la permission avant de foncer !

\- Bonjour monsieur ! Lança Chris. Je peux aller jouer ?

Nathanael sourit devant l'impatience manifeste de la petite fille. Il la trouvait adorable, même si Chloé était une peste à l'époque du collège, elle n'en restait pas moins une vraie beauté, il était clair que sa fille en serait une aussi.

\- Bien sur, Ninian et les jumeaux t'attendent. Répondit il doucement.

Chris lui adressa un sourire radieux, puis elle échappa à la main de son père et fila rejoindre les trois autres enfants. Elle salua vaguement Marinette au passage, suivit son ami et les deux petits vers leur salle de jeux.

\- Bonsoir Adrien... murmura Marinette en s'avançant à son tour vers l'entrée.

Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, n'osait pas le regarder. C'était un peu comme si elle était revenue à l'époque de leur rencontre, qu'elle n'était plus à nouveau qu'une adolescente timide.

Adrien ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise. Il répondit à son salut d'un ton mal assuré. Nathanael mit un terme à ce moment gênant.

\- Marinette, si cela ne t'ennuie pas, je vais conduire Adrien dans mon atelier, je voudrai avoir son avis sur l'un de mes projets... en tête à tête. Ne te vexe pas chérie, mais je crois que si tu nous accompagne il aura du mal à articuler un seul mot.

Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais les deux concernés s'empourprèrent fortement, avant de protester.

Souriant Nathanael guida Adrien vers l'atelier en question, le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il profita qu'Adrien regardait autour de lui pour tirer discrètement le verrou. Il ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un entre à l'improviste. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et à dire devait rester entre lui et Adrien.

Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, sa main s'égara sur sa poche, vérifiant qu'il avait bien ce dont il avait besoin. La forme familière le rassura. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, tout irait bien, quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Que voulais-tu me montrer ? Questionna Adrien en lui faisant face.

\- En vérité, c'est de l'avenir dont je voudrai te parler. Répondit Nathanael en lui désignant un siège.

Intrigué Adrien prit place et regarda Nathanael s'installer face à lui, dans un autre fauteuil. Le jeune homme roux posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Adrien remarqua qu'elles étaient agitées par un léger tremblement.

\- Nathanael, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda t'il.

\- Aimes tu encore Marinette ? Questionna Nathanael en retour.

Adrien se sentit rougir à nouveau, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné par la question.

\- Si tu m'as fait venir pour t'assurer que je ne vais rien tenter contre toi, ou faire quoi que ce soit pour la reconquérir, je peux te jurer que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille. Dit il d'une voix vibrante.

\- J'en déduis que la réponse est oui. Souffla Nathanael.

Adrien baissa les yeux, il ne comprenait pas où l'artiste voulait en venir. Il lui en voulait un peu de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Oui... il aimait toujours Marinette, il ne cesserait jamais d'avoir des sentiments pour elle, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ils avaient rompu, Marinette avait de très bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. Plus rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Surtout considérant qu'elle était mariée, précisément à celui qui lui faisait face, qui le torturait avec ce genre de question.

\- Si tu voulais me dire de rester loin de ta famille, il n'était pas nécessaire de m'inviter ici. Lança t'il avec un peu de rage, tout en se levant. Je sais me tenir. Je ne serai pas celui qui brisera votre mariage. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais chercher Chris et nous allons partir. Il m'apparaît clairement qu'accepter ce dîner était une erreur. Je garderai mes distances, je te demande par contre de ne pas éloigner Ninian de Chris, ils ne doivent pas payer pour mes erreurs passées.

\- Assieds toi Adrien, je n'ai pas terminé. Répondit Nathanael d'une voix calme. Tu fais erreur, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te dire de garder tes distances, bien au contraire.

Adrien secoua la tête avec irritation et marcha vers la porte.

Voyant qu'il était sur le point de partir, sans entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, Nathanael décida de jouer son va tout.

\- Ninian n'est pas mon fils, c'est le tien.

Adrien se figea, la main sur la poignée. Il resta un long moment immobile, avant de se retourner, le visage blême.

\- Que viens tu de dire ?

\- La vérité, Marinette était déjà enceinte lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, elle attendait ton fils. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué qu'il a tes yeux ?

Adrien se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et se prit la tête à deux mains. Il était bouleversé par l'information, mais à présent que Nathanael avait souligné la chose, il devait bien admettre qu'effectivement, Ninian avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Il avait mis leur teinte verte, identique à la sienne, sur le compte d'une malice du destin.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a t'elle rien dit ? Murmura t'il. J'aurai...

\- Reconnu votre fils ? Demandé à en avoir la garde ? A moins que ton père ne s'en soit chargé à ta place... un fils c'est sans doute bien plus prometteur qu'une fille, surtout pour une famille comme la vôtre.

Adrien s'empourpra sous l'insulte implicite. Son père aurait peut être été tenté de le faire en effet, mais pas lui.

\- Je n'aurai jamais autorisé une chose pareille !

\- Et tu aurais pu t'opposer à ton père ? Riposta Nathanael. Permets moi d'en douter. Je ne crois pas d'avantage qu'il t'aurait écouté. Il aurait fait ce qu'il estimait nécessaire, sans tenir compte de ton avis.

Ce n'était pas faux, Adrien se devait de l'admettre, la mort dans l'âme. Si son père découvrait la vérité sur Ninian, il agirait probablement ainsi.

Il avait beau avoir 23 ans, son père ne tenait toujours pas compte de son avis sur les questions importantes. Il ne faisait aucun cas de Chris, pour lui elle n'était pas de leur famille. Depuis qu'Adrien avait fait l'erreur de lui avouer qu'il n'était pas le père de la petite, lors d'une de leurs disputes, après le départ de Chloé, il avait tiré un trait sur l'enfant. Cet état des choses avait poussé Adrien à prendre ses distances, plus encore depuis qu'il avait la petite avec lui. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit blessée.

\- Qu'attends tu de moi au juste ? Demanda t'il d'une voix douloureuse.

Nathanael eut pitié de lui, il n'aurait peut être pas du lui parler de cela si vite, la question de la paternité de Ninian aurait pu attendre.

Il avait bien plus important à lui dire.

\- Adrien, j'ai besoin de toi. Articula t'il avec effort. Tu es le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance...

Alors qu'Adrien le fixait avec surprise, alarmé par son ton, des coups furent frappés à la porte. La voix de Marinette leur parvint.

\- Chéri ? Pourquoi as tu fermé la porte ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Tout va très bien ! Répondit Nathanael vivement. Nous arrivons dans un instant. J'ai encore quelque chose à expliquer à Adrien.

\- Ne tardez pas trop, le repas est prêt. Je fais manger les enfants en attendant. Nous serons plus tranquilles s'ils jouent pendant que nous mangeons.

\- Très bonne idée, merci chérie. Lança Nathanael soulagé.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de fixer à nouveau Adrien.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, je t'en ai déjà bien assez dit pour une première fois. Mais donnons nous rendez-vous quelque part demain matin. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler sérieusement de l'avenir Adrien.

\- Demain matin ? Pourquoi si vite ? S'étonna Adrien.

\- J'ai bien peur que le temps ne me soit compté. Répondit Nathanael tristement.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Nous pourrions nous retrouver à l'école des enfants, j'y conduirai Ninian, si tu viens avec ta fille, une fois qu'ils seront entrés nous pourrons trouver un endroit où parler. Je t'en prie, accepte, c'est vraiment important, pour moi, autant que pour ma famille.

Adrien entendit la note d'angoisse qui vibrait dans la voix de Nathanael. Il n'osa pas refuser. Il ne savait pas encore de quoi son camarade pouvait bien vouloir lui parler, mais cela semblait assez grave.

\- Très bien, demain devant l'école. Je viendrai.

Il vit le visage de Nathanael se détendre. Son camarade se redressa, comme s'il était soulagé d'un grand poids.

\- Surtout, pas un mot à Marinette, recommanda Nathanael en rouvrant la porte, elle n'est au courant de rien. Elle n'aimerait pas savoir que je t'ai dit la vérité sur Ninian.

\- Alors, pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Demanda Adrien.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout demain. Assura Nathanael. Pour l'heure, allons manger.

 _A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Des choix et des conséquences**

 **Chapitre 8**

Adrien regarda Chris entrer dans l'école, la main dans la main avec Ninian. Il avait le cœur un peu serré de les voir. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que le jeune Ninian soit son fils. Il avait beau savoir que Nathanael n'ait aucune raison de lui mentir, il ne parvenait pas à accepter d'avoir pu passer si longtemps à côté d'une information aussi capitale.

Il n'en voulait pas à Marinette de lui avoir caché, il s'en estimait responsable. Oui, tout était de sa faute, s'il n'avait stupidement accepté d'aider Chloé, il n'aurait pas perdu Marinette et aurait été un père pour Ninian depuis le début. Il aurait suivi la grossesse de Marinette au lieu de celle de Chloé, il aurait pu assister à la naissance de leur fils...

Ninian le tira de ses pensées en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Adrien tressaillit et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Nathanael, mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps dans le froid, dans mon état, cela pourrait m'être préjudiciable.

Adrien le regarda avec inquiétude. Nathanael eut un sourire triste.

\- Je te dirai tout une fois au chaud, si tu veux bien, il y a un café pas loin d'ici, nous y serons bien, personne ne fera attention à nous si nous nous installons à une table du fond.

Adrien le suivit jusqu'au café en question, ils prirent place à l'une des tables mentionnées par Nathanael, après avoir passé commande au comptoir avant d'aller s'installer. Ils tenaient à débuter leur conversation au plus vite.

\- Je t'écoute... dit Adrien.

Nathanael fit tourner sa tasse de café entre ses doigts, essayant de rassembler son courage pour expliquer ce qu'il en était.

Maintenant qu'il y était, il avait du mal à se lancer. Prononcer ces mots les rendraient encore plus réels que lorsqu'il les avait lus sur le courrier de son médecin traitant, qui lui servait d'agent de liaison avec une clinique où il comptait se rendre un jour prochain.

\- Nathanael ? Insista Adrien devant son silence.

\- Cela fait plusieurs années qu'on m'a diagnostiqué une maladie rare, évolutive et mortelle. Dans mon cas, son évolution est lente, mais il n'en reste pas moins que bientôt mon état va s'aggraver et qu'il me faudra une assistance de plus en plus lourde, jusqu'à l'issu final. Je ne veux pas que Marinette et les enfants assistent à cela. J'ai donc décidé de partir m'installer dans une clinique où je finirai mes jours, j'ai reçu l'accord voilà quelques jours, il ne me reste plus qu'à préparer les miens à la séparation. Je tiens aussi à m'assurer que ma famille ne sera pas seule pour traverser l'épreuve qui l'attend. Dit finalement Nathanael.

Adrien posa spontanément la main sur le poignet de son ancien camarade de classe. Il était bouleversé par ce que Nathanael venait de lui dire. Il s'était attendu à entendre quelque chose de grave, mais pas aussi grave.

Lui dire qu'il était désolé pour lui ne servirait à rien, c'était un propos vide de sens, le genre de chose que l'on dit lorsqu'on ne veut pas vraiment s'impliquer. Nathanael n'avait pas besoin de phrases bateau, visant à le réconforter de manière convenue, il avait besoin de certitudes.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je serai là pour vous. Assura t'il.

Nathanael regarda cette main chaude sur son bras. Il était touché de la réponse et de l'action.

Bien sur, il n'avait pas choisi Adrien au hasard, pas d'avantage parce qu'il était le père de Ninian. Non, s'il avait fait ce choix, c'était principalement parce qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'Adrien était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter.

Qu'il fasse un sale coup pareil à Marinette l'avait surpris, mais il avait fini par en apprendre plus sur cet épisode douloureux, et surtout sur ses causes. En vérité, il ne le savait que depuis la veille au soir, après le repas, il avait attendu que Marinette et les enfants s'endorment pour passer un coup de téléphone.

Sabrina, avec qui il était resté en contact et qu'il avait appelée cette nuit là, lui avait expliqué certaines choses, notamment comment Adrien avait choisi de prendre le risque de sacrifier son couple pour venir en aide à une amie dans une situation délicate. Elle lui avait aussi exposé la manière dont il avait été récompensé de ses efforts par une séparation injuste d'avec l'enfant qu'il avait accepté de reconnaître pour sienne. Ces nouvelles informations l'avaient confirmé dans la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Adrien n'osait pas poser de questions, il préférait laisser à Nathanael le loisir de lui dire ce qu'il avait envie qu'il sache.

Nathanael le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te remercie de ta réponse. Je dois avouer que c'était celle que j'espérais. Un jour prochain, je ne serai plus là, Marinette et les enfants auront besoin de toi. Je dois dire que j'aimerai que tu réussisses à te réconcilier avec mon épouse avant que je disparaisse.

Adrien hocha la tête, il était un peu mal à l'aise même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il avait de gros doutes concernant le désir de Marinette de renouer avec lui.

\- Je te donne ma parole que je vais faire mon possible pour obtenir son pardon...

\- Mais tu redoute qu'elle ne veuille rien savoir. Compléta Nathanael avec calme.

Adrien rougit un peu, gêné d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour.

\- Je ne saurai nier... murmura t'il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je vais faire mon possible pour qu'elle soit dans de meilleures dispositions. Assura Nathanael. Je te dois bien cela, après tout, j'ai épousé celle que tu aimes et élevé votre fils.

\- Tu ne me dois rien. Assura immédiatement Adrien. J'ai moi même causé ma perte. Ce serait plus moi qui ait une dette envers toi.

Nathanael laissa échapper un léger rire. Malgré la gravité de sa situation, il trouvait amusant d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Adrien. S'il n'avait pas été dans une telle position, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais consenti à une tentative de ce genre. Devenir l'époux de Marinette avait été une victoire sur la vie et le destin, être père, en avait été une autre. Cependant, se sachant condamné, il ne voulait pas disparaître en se montrant égoïste. Même s'il lui en coûtait un peu, il était vraiment décidé à tout faire pour réunir Marinette et Adrien. Il ne pouvait bien sur pas leur forcer la main, il n'entendait pas se servir de son état comme d'un moyen de chantage, ce ne serait pas correct. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idées sur la meilleure façon de procéder pour parvenir à ses fins cependant, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il aviserait, en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Ils en étaient même très loin.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que lui n'en était peut être pas si loin... il savait que l'espérance de vie pour les gens atteints de cette maladie ne dépassait pas dix ans après l'établissement du diagnostic. Il ne lui restait que quatre ans à vivre, dans le meilleur des cas. Il lui faudrait partir vite, avant que les crises reprennent et que son état ne soit impossible à cacher.

\- Disons que nous sommes à égalité alors. Murmura t'il faiblement.

Adrien hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas que nous allions poursuivre cette conversation chez moi ? Nous y serons tranquilles, la jeune femme qui s'occupe de Chris est en vacances.

\- Volontiers. Répondit Nathanael.

Abandonnant sur la table les tasses de café auxquelles ils n'avaient pratiquement pas touché, les deux hommes quittèrent le café et prirent la direction du logement d'Adrien.

Ils ne parlaient ni l'un, ni l'autre, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Adrien se sentait de plus en plus mal, face à la demande de Nathanael. Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir promis son aide, mais il doutait d'avoir la force de surmonter une nouvelle fois la peine qu'entraînait une rupture.

Bien sur, les choses seraient différentes, ils étaient plus âgés, ils avaient des enfants. Cela leur permettrait de tenir, mais n'empêcherait pas la souffrance. Si, malgré les efforts de Nathanael et les siens, Marinette persistait dans son refus de renouer avec lui... que pourrait il faire ?

Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de renoncer à faire valoir ses droits sur Ninian, ce qui n'était pas dans ses projets de toute façon. Il ne tenait pas à bouleverser le jeune garçon. Si vraiment Nathanael disparaissait, ce qui n'était pas encore certain, après tout, avec les progrès constants de la médecine, tout restait possible, même un miracle de dernière minute, qui sauverait la vie du jeune père de famille et préserverait les siens du chagrin.

À tout prendre, Adrien préférait croire que cela puisse se passer ainsi. Même si cela voulait dire ne jamais être le père de Ninian. L'enfant avait déjà un père, un très bon père, sur ce point, Adrien n'avait aucun doute, Nathanael était un véritable père pour le garçon, comme lui en était un pour Chris. Si Nathanael survivait, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que Ninian ne sache jamais la vérité, qu'il continue à croire que Nathanael était son père biologique.

Cela éviterait de mettre Marinette en colère, connaissant le caractère de la jeune femme, Adrien ne se faisait aucune illusion, si elle venait à apprendre que Nathanael lui avait dit la vérité, elle serait furieuse.

Cela éviterait également que Gabriel Agreste ne vienne se mêler de l'existence d'un petit fils inattendu. Adrien devait bien reconnaître que Nathanael n'avait pas tort sur ce point, si son père venait à savoir qu'il avait eu un fils avec Marinette, il ferait tout pour que Ninian passe sous leur contrôle, ou du moins, sous le sien. Préserver le nom des Agreste était pratiquement une obsession pour lui. Adrien ne comptait plus le nombre de soirées auxquelles son père avait tenu à l'inviter, pour lui faire rencontrer des candidates au mariage, toutes plus empressées les unes que les autres.

Adrien avait fini par refuser de répondre aux invitations paternelles, lassé de ces tentatives pour le caser à tout prix, et lui faire engendrer le futur héritier de leur précieux nom.

Il ne voulait à aucun prix que Ninian soit au centre d'une lutte de pouvoir, uniquement dictée par l'orgueil. Il ne voulait pas plus que Marinette soit blessée par une affaire de ce genre, ce qui ne manquerait pas de se produire. Adrien connaissait assez bien son père pour savoir que ce dernier ne reculerait devant rien, qu'il irait jusqu'à détruire la réputation de Marinette, ainsi que celles de toutes les personnes qui auraient le malheur de la soutenir, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Après le scandale qu'avait déclenché Chloé en s'enfuyant avec la petite, Adrien avait vu le caractère de son père empirer de façon dramatique. Gabriel Agreste n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de chaleureux, s'il ne s'en prenait pas à ses concurrents, c'était uniquement parce qu'il estimait ne rien devoir craindre d'eux. Désormais, il était encore plus froid que du temps de l'adolescence d'Adrien.

 _À suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Des choix et des conséquences**

 **Chapitre 9**

Une fois arrivés au domicile d'Adrien les deux hommes se firent face. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls dans un lieu où personne ne pourrait surprendre leur conversation parlait aurait du être plus facile, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Il n'avait jamais été dans le caractère de Nathanael de parler beaucoup et pour l'heure Adrien ne savait trop que dire.

Il n'osait pas poser de questions sur Ninian, sur le bébé qu'il avait été... même s'il avait accepté de se rapprocher de Marinette et des trois enfants afin de veiller sur eux ainsi que le voulait Nathanael, il n'entendait pas devenir trop proche, il redoutait le moment où, leur chagrin atténué, ils n'auraient plus besoin de son soutien et où Marinette ne manquerait pas de lui demander de se retirer.

Il avait trop souffert de perdre Chris, même s'il avait réussi à en avoir la garde au final, il ne voulait pas endurer à nouveau ce genre de chagrin.

Nathanael ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille malheureusement et ne tarda pas à le faire savoir.

\- Je crois qu'il serait bon que nous allions chez moi finalement, je te montrerai nos albums photos, tu pourras découvrir comment était Ninian. Dit il avec calme. Je sais que cela ne remplacera jamais de véritables moments, mais tu en auras par la suite. En attendant, allons voir ces photos.

\- Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, Marinette... murmura Adrien d'un ton mal assuré.

Nathanael se rembrunit, Adrien avait raison, il était encore trop tôt, il devait d'abord préparer son épouse aux venues futures de celui qu'elle avait aimé à l'adolescence.

\- Tu as raison. Admit il. Ce serait prématuré. Je vais prendre le temps de lui parler avant de t'inviter à nouveau. Je crois que pour le moment nous n'avons plus vraiment de choses à nous dire, il vaut mieux que je rentre. Je te téléphonerai après avoir parlé avec elle.

Adrien le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le regarda s'éloigner.

Il ne manqua pas de voir que celui qui s'en allait avait les épaules basses et cette vision le marqua.

Cela était cependant normal, Nathanael était encore si jeune et se savait déjà condamné, avec si peu de temps à vivre encore, c'était un poids sans nul doute terrible à porter.

Il referma la porte et se passa une main sur les yeux.

Un poids qui était en partie le sien à présent...

Nathanael lui faisait un grand honneur en le choisissant, mais en même temps il le chargeait d'une lourde responsabilité et mettait son cœur en danger.

Oui... passer du temps auprès de Marinette et des enfants, tout en sachant que tôt où tard il devrait prendre ses distances serait pénible, la séparation finale sans doute douloureuse. Mais il ne pouvait refuser d'exaucer les dernières volontés de Nathanael, ce qu'il endurerait ne serait jamais pire que ce que vivait le jeune artiste.

Lorsque Nathanael poussa la porte de chez lui Marinette était là et vint vers lui. Elle semblait soucieuse et le regarda attentivement.

\- Où étais tu ? Je me faisais du soucis.

Nathanael l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- J'étais avec Adrien, j'avais des choses à lui dire.

Marinette se tendit immédiatement à la mention du nom d'Adrien.

\- Quelles choses ? Questionna t'elle.

\- Je lui ai dit la vérité concernant Ninian.

Marinette sursauta et le regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Tu n'as pas fait cela ! S'écria t'elle d'un ton choqué.

Nathanael n'était pas fier de lui à la voir réagir ainsi, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir révélé à Adrien que Ninian était son fils.

\- Si, je l'ai fait. J'estime qu'il a le droit de savoir la vérité.

\- Il n'a aucun droit ! Répliqua durement Marinette. Ninian n'est pas et ne sera jamais son fils, c'est le tien ! Je ne laisserai pas les Agreste me le prendre.

Elle semblait prête à se battre contre la terre entière, cette vision amusa et attrista Nathanael tout à la fois.

\- Chérie, je n'ai jamais rien dit, mais je te trouve tout de même dure envers Adrien, il a fait une erreur, c'est vrai, mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ! Je refuse qu'il s'approche de Ninian. La discussion est close.

\- Non, elle ne l'est pas. Comme tu l'as mentionné, je suis officiellement le père de Ninian, j'ai droit au chapitre en ce qui le concerne et je veux qu'Adrien apprenne à le connaître. Je te jure de ne pas le laisser nous enlever notre fils, mais je tiens à ce que tu ne fasse pas obstacle entre eux. Adrien ne dira rien à Ninian sur leur lien de parenté, à moins que tu ne l'y autorise, mais il viendra le voir et passera du temps avec lui et nos autres enfants, en tant qu'ami de la famille.

\- Et comment vas tu justifier que cet "ami" ne soit jamais venu nous voir avant ? Ironisa Marinette.

\- Je n'aurai pas à justifier quoi que ce soit, la vie nous a éloignés de lui, avant de nous remettre en contact tout simplement. Ninian et Chris sont dans la même classe, c'est le prétexte idéal pour un rapprochement.

Marinette le regardait, les sourcils froncés et une moue contrariée aux lèvres. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée qu'Adrien fasse à nouveau partie de leur vie, encore moins qu'il se rapproche de Ninian.

\- C'est risqué... si son père venait à savoir... objecta t'elle.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en froid. Adrien n'a pas vraiment parlé de lui.

Marinette n'en était pas rassurée pour autant. Gabriel Agreste était un homme impressionnant, à qui il était difficile de résister. S'il venait à découvrir que Ninian était son petit fils, comment prendrait il la chose ?

Autant elle l'avait admiré en tant que styliste, autant elle réprouvait le genre d'homme qu'il était. Elle se demandait toujours comment quelqu'un d'aussi froid et intransigeant avait pu engendrer un garçon comme Adrien. Sans doute tenait il plus de sa mère, fort heureusement. Il était cependant regrettable qu'il n'ait pas hérité de la fidélité en amour de ses parents par contre. Gabriel Agreste ne s'était jamais remis de la perte de son épouse, et, elle en était persuadée, la défunte mère d'Adrien n'avait jamais regardé que son mari.

Oui... jamais Gabriel n'aurait couché avec une autre que sa compagne comme Adrien l'avait fait pour elle et Chloé. Jamais il n'aurait eu le culot de venir lui dire qu'il allait en épouser une autre et tenter de soutenir qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Elle serra les poings en repensant à cette journée maudite, au visage crispé d'Adrien tandis qu'il lui révélait qu'il s'était engagé à épouser Chloé parce qu'elle était enceinte.

La voix de Nathanael la tira de ses pensées.

\- Toi, tu penses encore à ce jour. Soupirait elle.

Marinette secoua la tête avec irritation.

\- Bien sur que j'y pense encore ! Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ! Il n'a même pas eu le cran de me dire qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas le cas ! Affirma sèchement Nathanael lassé par la rancune dont elle faisait preuve. Sabrina m'a tout expliqué, Chris n'est pas la fille d'Adrien mais celle d'un musicien dont Chloé était tombée amoureuse, et avec qui elle vit actuellement, ils ont d'ailleurs un autre enfant, un fils. Une situation des plus embarrassante pour elle, qu'elle n'assumait pas et comme souvent en pareil cas, elle a fait appel à Adrien pour la tirer de ce mauvais pas. Je veux bien admettre qu'il a eu tort de lui dire oui, mais je trouve tout de même admirable de sa part de l'avoir fait, surtout considérant ce que cela lui a coûté. Non seulement il a perdu ton amour et jusqu'à ton respect et celui de tes proches, mais en plus Chloé l'a plaqué et est partie rejoindre le père de Chris en emmenant la petite. Je veux bien que tu lui en veuilles d'avoir épousé Chloé, mais je ne veux plus t'entendre dire qu'il te trompait. Même si cela m'arrangerait de croire le contraire, je sais qu'il ne t'aurait jamais trompée, avec Chloé encore moins qu'une autre. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me reposer, je suis fatigué.

Il se détourna d'une Marinette stupéfaite et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

La jeune femme resta un long moment figée à la même place, l'esprit en déroute.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que ce que venait de lui dire son époux puisse être la vérité.

Qu'Adrien ne soit pas vraiment le père biologique de Chris passait encore, mais qu'il ait accepté d'épouser Chloé sans jamais avoir couché avec elle dépassait l'entendement. Nathanael avait du mal comprendre ou alors Sabrina avait menti, après tout elle avait toujours été fidèle à Chloé, elle était tout à fait capable de mentir à sa demande.

Cette explication ne réconfortait pas le moins du monde Marinette, même si elle s'efforçait de s'accrocher encore à sa rancune, les mots de son mari avaient fait naître un doute dans son esprit.

Et s'il avait raison ? Si Adrien ne l'avait jamais trompée avec Chloé ? Si elle avait eu tout faux toutes ces années ?

Elle revit une fois de plus l'instant où Adrien lui avait annoncé qu'il allait épouser Chloé parce qu'elle était enceinte.

À aucun moment il n'avait reconnu que l'enfant était de lui. Il avait tenté de lui dire autre chose, mais elle avait refusé de l'entendre, chassé de sa vie sans ménagement.

Maintenant qu'elle s'efforçait de revoir la scène avec un autre regard, elle se souvenait de l'air désolé et résigné d'Adrien tandis qu'il lui annonçait son mariage prochain. Du regard triste qu'il avait posé sur elle avant de la quitter.

Il ne semblait pas du tout heureux d'être sur le point de se marier, bien au contraire.

Marinette prit un profonde inspiration. Il était temps pour elle de faire quelque chose qu'elle s'était toujours refusé à faire : affronter le passé, chercher des articles parlant du mariage d'Adrien et de Chloé. Il devait y en avoir pas mal. Connaissant Chloé il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela ait été un mariage discret. En bonne fille du maire de Paris qu'elle était elle avait du exiger de son cher papa ce qu'il y avait de mieux et de plus voyant.

 _À suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Miraculous appartiennent à leur concepteur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

* * *

 **Des choix et des conséquences**

 **Chapitre 10**

Marinette n'eut pas longtemps à chercher pour trouver des informations sur le mariage d'Adrien et de Chloé. Elle trouva quelques articles qui en parlaient, tous illustrés de photos qu'elle se força à regarder, bien que cela lui en coûte.

Sur les clichés aucun des deux jeunes gens ne semblait vraiment heureux, même s'ils souriaient, elle était persuadée qu'ils n'en avaient aucune envie.

Elle stoppa sa recherche en découvrant qu'ils étaient partis en voyage de noces à Dubaï, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir ce genre de choses. Connaissant Chloé ce serait un étalage écœurant de luxe.

Nathanael et elle étaient allés à Venise pour leur voyage de noces, ils n'étaient pas très riches, ils avaient donc choisi un petit hôtel pas trop cher, mais ils y avaient passé dix jours fabuleux. Nathanael l'avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à dessiner, pendant qu'elle faisait des photos.

Ils en étaient revenus plus proches et très heureux de cette expérience.

Elle était encore en train de fixer l'écran de l'ordinateur, après avoir lancé le moteur de recherche sur Venise, prise de nostalgie, lorsque Nathanael la rejoignit.

Posant les mains sur ses épaules, il se pencha pour regarder lui aussi et sourit en reconnaissant Venise.

\- Tu as envie d'y retourner ? Questionna t'il doucement.

\- Je ne dirai pas non. Répondit Marinette sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Nathanael déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Cela me plairait aussi, nous pourrions partir en week end prolongé tous les deux. Dit il.

Marinette pivota pour le fixer, surprise par ce qu'il disait.

\- Tous les deux ? Tu oublies les enfants...

Nathanael la fit se lever et posa les mains sur ses joues.

\- Je ne les oublie pas, j'avais pensé qu'ils pourraient rester chez tes parents.

Marinette le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire, interloquée par cette proposition qu'elle trouvait vraiment surprenante. Nathanael ne l'avait pas habituée à un comportement aussi imprévisible. Du fait de la menace qui planait sur lui il était un homme d'habitudes... les changements qu'elle remarquait chez lui depuis quelques temps l'alarmaient et lui faisaient un peu peur.

\- Nathanael, tu vas bien ? Questionna t'elle avec soucis.

Nathanael lui adressa un sourire paisible.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, pour le moment je vais très bien. Tellement que j'ai vraiment envie de fêter cet état des choses avec toi. Cela fait cinq ans que nous sommes mariés Marinette, cela me plairait beaucoup de le célébrer avec toi à Venise.

Marinette ne savait que répondre, elle ne voulait pas refuser catégoriquement, elle aussi apprécierait beaucoup un petit séjour à Venise, mais elle n'était pas tranquille sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, je te le promets. Affirma t'elle finalement pour mettre un terme à cet échange.

Nathanael sourit à nouveau, l'embrassa puis s'éloigna calmement.

\- Je te laisse y songer dans ce cas, je sors, j'ai à faire au dehors. Je ne serai pas très long.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

\- Rencontrer un ami. Répondit simplement Nathanael avant de disparaître.

Marinette resta quelques instants immobile et songeuse, se demandant s'il était en route pour rencontrer à nouveau Adrien. Elle espérait que non. Même si le jeune homme blond n'avait pas autant de torts qu'elle l'avait longtemps cru, il n'en restait pas moins coupable de l'avoir déçue, abandonnée au profit de Chloé et elle n'entendait pas lui pardonner. Ce serait trop facile, après tout il avait fait son choix, elle n'y était pour rien s'il n'avait pas su garder celle qu'il avait choisi d'épouser.

Elle espérait cependant qu'il n'allait pas décevoir Nathanael comme il l'avait déçue elle, son mari n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela. Peut être aurait elle du l'accompagner ou lui dire de ne pas y aller.

Ignorant les craintes de Marinette Nathanael rejoignit Adrien chez lui et le suivit dans son bureau, afin de lui montrer les photos qu'il avait apporté sur une clef USB.

Adrien fit défiler les clichés, ému de voir son fils grandir sous ses yeux, passant d'un nouveau né à un jeune garçon.

\- Merci Nathanael. Je peux les garder ?

\- Je les ai apporté dans ce but. Répondit simplement Nathanael. Mais aussi pour te prévenir que j'ai l'intention de partir avec Marinette quelques jours, je voudrai retourner à Venise, là où nous avons fait notre voyage de noces.

Adrien cilla en entendant mentionner Venise, il se détourna pour masquer son trouble.

Ainsi, c'était à Venise que Marinette et Nathanael étaient allés après leur union... le hasard avait parfois de cruelles ironies... lui avait prévu d'y mener Marinette et de lui faire sa demande dans ce cadre magnifique, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Il avait tout prévu pourtant... établi un programme, trouvé un hôtel confortable mais pas trop luxueux... où ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds, la grossesse de Chloé était venue tout bouleverser, balayant ses projets, ruinant ses espoirs et mettant à mal son existence.

Il soupira, regarda en direction du tiroir où il gardait toujours les documents qu'il avait réuni à l'époque.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna Nathanael qui n'avait pas manqué de voir sa réaction.

\- Non ! Tout va bien ! Assura aussitôt Adrien.

Comme Nathanael le regardait d'un air peu convaincu il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Juste des souvenirs qui me reviennent. Tu as une idée de l'hôtel où vous irez ?

\- Pas vraiment. Avoua Nathanael. J'aimerai lui offrir un peu mieux que celui où nous étions, il n'était vraiment pas fameux, mais il entrait dans nos prix.

Adrien regarda à nouveau en direction du tiroir.

Il n'irait jamais à Venise en compagnie de Marinette, il le savait, les prospectus ne lui servaient à rien, mais ils pourraient peut être faire le bonheur du couple.

Il se força à rester détaché et à ouvrir le tiroir, à en sortir les papiers qu'il avait si longtemps gardé.

Lorsqu'il les tendit à Nathanael ce dernier les prit avec un peu de surprise, les étudia rapidement avant de tourner son regard dans sa direction.

Adrien baissa les yeux, espérant que son ami n'allait pas faire de commentaires, il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de les entendre.

Nathanael resta silencieux un long moment, il n'avait pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour deviner que si Adrien avait ces documents c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il avait prévu de se rendre là bas en compagnie de Marinette, avant que Chloé ne vienne tout gâcher.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu dans sa poitrine.

La générosité d'Adrien le touchait et l'attristait en même temps.

Le jeune homme blond aurait été en droit de garder tout cela pour lui, mais il lui avait remis les papiers, l'autorisant ainsi à conduire Marinette là où lui même aurait aimé aller avec elle.

Oui... Adrien était trop gentil... c'était ce qui l'avait perdu à l'époque... si seulement il parvenait à le faire comprendre à Marinette... mais s'il tentait encore de plaider la cause d'Adrien, elle ne ferait que se braquer un peu plus. Elle était si têtue parfois...

Non, il garderait le silence sur ces points de détails, ce serait à Adrien d'en faire part s'il le jugeait bon, après sa disparition.

Brutalement ramené à l'idée de sa mort prochaine Nathanael se rembrunit.

\- Je te remercie Adrien, cet hôtel me semble parfait. Dit il avec effort.

\- Je vous souhaite d'y passer un bon séjour, vous irez avec les enfants ? Questionna Adrien.

\- Non, ils resteront chez les parents de Marinette, je t'aurai bien demandé de les garder, mais je crois qu'il est bien trop tôt pour cela. Répondit Nathanael soulagé qu'il lui permette de penser à autre chose de plus agréable.

\- Je le pense aussi. Marinette ne voudra jamais. Soupira tristement Adrien. Il vaut mieux que tu ne lui dises pas que c'est moi qui t'ait fourni ces adresses... cela la mettrait mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, ou je le ferai après. Murmura Nathanael. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison, elle doit m'attendre.

Adrien hocha la tête sans dire un mot et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Lorsque Nathanael fut parti, qu'il se retrouva seul chez lui, Chris était encore à l'école et Lucie en route pour aller la chercher, Adrien se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son bureau et se prit la tête à deux mains.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de donner les prospectus à Nathanael ? Cela équivalait à permettre à un rival de courtiser celle qu'il aimait...

Un sourire amer se posa sur ses lèvres.

Non... il ne devait plus penser ainsi, il en avait perdu le droit depuis des années. Nathanael n'était en rien son rival, il était le vainqueur. Il était l'époux de Marinette, celui qui l'avait conduit à Venise et allait l'y ramener. Lui offrir les documents n'était finalement qu'une façon d'accepter cet état des choses, de tirer enfin un trait sur le passé, sur des rêves impossibles.

Fermant les yeux il se permit quelques larmes, qu'il essuya vivement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Lucie et Chris, sa fille l'appeler.

Il se leva pour les rejoindre, mais avant de quitter le bureau il regarda en direction du tiroir resté ouvert et désormais vide de son contenu.

Un soupir gonfla sa poitrine.

Cette fois, il avait vraiment tourné la page... peut être que les choses seraient plus faciles à l'avenir. Peut être qu'aider Nathanael lui permettrait d'enfin faire son deuil et de passer à autre chose. Il allait devoir fréquenter Marinette, il pourrait ainsi cesser de la voir avec les yeux de l'adolescent amoureux qu'il était à l'époque.

Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre Plagg se moquer de lui, ainsi qu'il le faisait au temps du collège, lorsqu'il soupirait après Ladybug, une autre fille qui lui avait toujours été inaccessible, qui avait disparu sans laisser de traces peu après que le Papillon ait cessé ses activités. Elle aussi avait du rendre ses miraculous et retourner à une vie normale. Elle avait du l'oublier très vite. Quand bien même ils l'auraient souhaité, ils n'auraient pas pu rester en contact, les règles l'interdisaient. Pourtant, parfois, elle lui manquait encore, mais moins que Marinette.

 _À suivre_


End file.
